Provocação
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Não cutuque a onça com vara curta. Milo x Kamus. PWP. Fic do amigo secredo do Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams!


**Título:** Provocação

**Fandom**: Saint Seiya

**Personagem/Casal**: Milo x Camus

**Gênero e Classificação: **PWP (NC-17/ lemon)

**Sumário**: Não cutuque a onça com vara curta.

**Avisos**: Yaoi

**PROVOCAÇÃO**

Kamus estancou em choque ao entrar em sua casa. Não havia passado nem duas semanas que estava fora e sua casa parecia... parecia... a casa de Milo: calças jogadas pelo chão; camisas sujas em cima do sofá, que um dia fora branco; meias penduradas no abajur; sapatos e tênis jogados pelos cantos, todos enlameados. Andou transtornado observando a destruição causada por um único escorpianino. Até suas cortinas de tafetá de seda azul-petróleo, foram trocadas por ridículas de renda branca. Pisou em algo macio, desceu seu olhar vendo a cueca preta embolada sob seus pés. Respirou fundo. Ergueu seu rosto procurando pelo vândalo. Encontrou-o esparramado, nu, em sua cama. Apertou com força o relatório de quinhentas páginas da viagem que fizera. Deu mais alguns passos em direção a cama, pisando, agora, em algo grudento e não tão macio. O quarto exalava queijo e manjerona. Nem precisaria abaixar os olhos para saber que pisara em um pedaço de pizza deixado displicentemente no chão. Arremessou com força o relatório acertando em cheio a cabeça do grego, que levantou de sobressalto.

Kamus tremia de raiva – Milo!? – chamou sibilante, vendo-o encará-lo sorridente.

- Oi, Kamus! – espreguiçou-se percebendo que o cosmos do aquariano estava um tanto violento, olhou para o tijolo de papel que o acertara, riu internamente. Sabia que o francês estava possesso pela bagunça em sua casa, mas o que poderia fazer se achava ele adorável quando irritado?! Acostou-se na cama, fitando-o sedutor - Com saudades?

- NÃO!! – respondeu seco, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar sobre o corpo do outro, que estava completamente exposto. Desavergonhado. Exibicionista. Maldito. Desordeiro. – E vista algo! Você não está na sua casa!!

Milo riu. O cosmo aquariano abrandara um pouco - Não sentiu saudades, Kamus!? – engatinhou sobre a cama até o francês com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, cheio de más intenções – Nem um pouquinho? - sabia que Kamus apesar de toda a frieza, não conseguiria ignorar o fato de que estavam separados há duas semanas. Sem carinho. Abraços. Beijos. Sexo.

Kamus estreitou os olhos. Aquele arruaceiro estava se aproximando de mais. Sentiu o cosmos dele rugir e seu corpo vibrar na mesma intensidade. Respirou fundo, não podia se descontrolar, já não era um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele... mas aquele escorpianino estava, obviamente, o provocando. Pigarreou – Claro que não! Não fiquei fora nem duas semanas!!

O escorpianino lambeu os lábios. Estava com muita fome. Não sabia até quando conseguiria elaborar frases... Ok, não que estivesse falando muito... não que isso tivesse muita relevância agora. Num movimento rápido, ainda cama, laçou as pernas do francês num abraço. Acariciou as coxas dele com o seu rosto, enquanto pressionava levemente com as pontas dos dedos a tenra e macia perna de Kamus – Pra mim foram séculos!

Kamus revirou os olhos. Por Zeus, como Milo era melodramático! Mas aquele roçar em sua perna estava deixando-o maluco. Mordeu os lábios ao ver o grego aproximar-se perigosamente de sua virilha e desabotoar sua calça, puxou-o pelos cabelos até ele ficar na altura de seus olhos – O que pensa que está fazendo, Milo?

O grego sorriu e lambeu a ponta do nariz de Kamus – Nada de mais! – disse maroto trazendo bruscamente o outro para um beijo feroz. Sugava seus lábios com fulgor, tirando-lhe o ar. Pressionava-o contra o seu corpo, transmitindo todo o calor vulcânico de seu corpo. A mão que prendia seus cabelos deslizou para os ombros, colando os dois corpos ainda mais.

Milo ofegou excitado durante do beijo. Queria tocar na pele de Kamus, mas a túnica atrapalhava. Sem pensar duas vezes a rasgou, ouvindo um suspiro surpreso do amante – Seu, selvagem!

- Se você pedir eu até rosno, Kamus!! – brincou, passando a beijar e morder o pescoço. Descia lentamente pelo tórax até a virilha, enquanto terminava de abrir a calça do francês, e ao deparar-se com o pênis túrgido abocanhou felando-o, escutando Kamus gemer contidamente.

Teve seus cabelos puxados mais uma vez, tendo sua boca tomada sem que tivesse chances de reagir. Sua língua era sugada e massageada. Sentia no abraço apertado o rufar violento dos corações. Só não sabia se era o dele ou o seu. Mordeu o lábio de Kamus puxando-o para a cama. Respirava com dificuldade, levou a mão no peito – Vo-cê me mata desse jeito, francês!

Kamus empurrou com o pé o escorpianino para o outro lado da cama - Então, não comece o que você não dá conta, Milo! – retrucou provocante. Seu corpo estava febril e trêmulo. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, masturbando-se. Ofegava baixinho o nome de Milo, seu ápice não tardaria.

Milo ficou estarrecido, como aquele francês estava rebelde. Mas, aquilo não ficaria por isso mesmo! Pegou-o vigorosamente pelas pernas, trazendo para si, e sem avisar penetrou-o sem quaisquer delicadezas, ouvindo um grito interrompido – O dia que eu não der conta, eu me mato! – com uma das mãos, segurou os braços dele, fazendo movimentos circulares com seu quadril, estocando-o pausada e delicadamente. Mordeu seu queixo, beijando e lambendo até o lóbulo da orelha. Sussurrava-lhe obscenidades enquanto aumentava o ritmo da penetração.

Kamus sentia-se enlouquecendo. Cruzou as pernas na cintura de Milo, tentando ao menos controlar a velocidade. Sua pele estava quente e sua parte de baixo ardia de desejo – Mi-Milo!! – sussurrou, queria que aquela tortura acabasse logo. Queria ter seus braços livres, mas não conseguia forças com o grego deslizando para dentro e fora de seu corpo. Cadenciava seu quadril contra a ereção do outro.

Milo quase teve seu ápice ao ver a expressão de rendição e erótica de Kamus, aquele francês o levava a desatinos com apenas um gemido entrecortado. Queria atacá-lo e molestá-lo muito mais, mas sabia que não agüentariam por mais tempo. Ergueu-o pela cintura, fazendo-o montar em seu colo, abraçaram-se e Milo adentrou com estocadas cada vez mais aceleradas e gemidos em uníssono, até que chegaram ao clímax.

O escorpianino retesou-se, relaxando logo em seguida ao deixar seu corpo repousar sobre o do amante. Sentia a pele do outro quente e úmida de suor, e sem querer se mover dali, enterrou o rosto em meio às mechas azuladas, beijando-o carinhosamente, enquanto esperava o outro restabelecer sua respiração e consciência... e era justamente esse o problema... Um Kamus consciente, seria um Kamus muito irritado. Talvez fosse aquele o momento de sair correndo.

Repousou o corpo do amante na cama, sorrindo o vê-lo cobrir os olhos com o braço e seu tórax subir e descer ainda vigorosamente. Correu com os olhos pelo quarto procurando por sua calça, encontrou-a no chão próximo a uma planta toda esquisita que Kamus insistia em ter. Ok, não era à hora pra ficar divagando. Assim que levantou da cama, pressentiu o aquariano atrás de si com instinto assassino.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Milo?!

Virou-se gelado – Ne-nenhum lu-lugar, K-Kamus!! P-por quê?!

- Por quê?! – seus olhos faiscaram – Porque eu pensei que você fosse sair da minha casa, sem arrumar toda, eu disse TODA, a bagunça que você fez!

- Q-que a-absurdo!! – O Cavaleiro de Aquário sabia como intimidar qualquer um – É lógico que eu vou arrumar, só levantei pra pegar, hn... o... ahn... a água! Quer água?!

Kamus semicerrou os olhos elevando seu cosmos.

- Droga!

**Fim!**

**----------**

**Nota:**

1. o.o mais um presente de amigo secreto... Nunca escrevi Milo x Kamus, apesar de gostar a lot do casal... u.u espero que esteja bom...


End file.
